finalearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
Stats Your statistics are a main source of experience, as well as directly affect how you and your army interact with the world. Each stat has its own unique benefits and drawbacks, and finding a balance to suit your play-style and build will greatly affect your impact. Each stat appears to have ranges in which the effectiveness "jumps" and has a larger impact (discussed below). Strength Increases the rate at which players rank up. This gives the highest amount of experience per hour when training, however you gain the lowest amount of stats per hour. Strength will increase the amount of experience you gain from all sources to make ranking up quicker. Training time: ~1:30-3:00 minutes Intelligence Increases the rate that stats develop (more points per train, not shorter trains). Also improves the ability to spy on units, and to see where other players are when looking at their page. This gives the second highest amount of experience per hour, and the second lowest per train. Training time: ~10-13 minutes Leadership Improves the damage dealt in combat (both attacking and defending). This gives the third highest experience per hour, and the third second most per train. Training time: ~31-36 minutes Communication Decreases the amount of units lost in combat (both attacking and defending). Also improves damage when bombing facilities. This gives the lowest amount of experience per hour, but the highest per train. Training time: ~52-58 minutes Stats guides Strength is generally not very useful throughout the game, but if you train it early on for a while, it can get you ahead in the ranks, increasing your income. Intelligence is generally trained the most early on, as many players skip strength. Training a high intelligence will allow you to become "invisible" to other players (when visiting a players page, you can see what country they are in if your intelligence is far enough ahead of theirs). This also allows them to see where most other players are. This is useful for players who plan to bomb facilities, as people on the other team will not be able to keep track of them as well. Furthermore, a high intelligence will allow you to train other stats quicker, if you have enough time to do so. Leadership is often trained when a player knows they will be away from the keyboard for a few hours, or when they are done training their intelligence to a point they want it to be. Once the desired intelligence of a player is reached, they will usually train leadership while on the game. It is useful for players who want to do high damage. Communications is generally trained when going to sleep, or unable to get online for a long period, as it takes the longest to train. It is useful for players who want to take hits for the team, drawing fire away from other players. It is suggested that players train up to certain milestones, as these are believed to give more significant bonuses. Milestone stat numbers include: 50, 100, 150, 200, 250, 500.